<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y'all Are Too Much, Eh? by ReachFor24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707537">Y'all Are Too Much, Eh?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24'>ReachFor24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, M/M, Rated T for like 3 F-Bombs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times SMH says "Y'all", and 1 time Bitty says "Eh"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y'all Are Too Much, Eh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>1. Shitty</strong> </p>
<p>Shitty was sitting at the Haus kitchen table, pouring over his LSAT study guides as his post-Junior-year summer approached. He knew he’ll be studying all summer too, taking the test in September so he can get his applications off early. Though he hates how the ‘Knight’ family name may be how he gets in, Shitty’s top law school is absolutely Harvard. Fuck the ‘networking’ his father always goes on about when it comes to college, it’s a highly-respected school that’ll set him up for success anywhere down the road. While almost always pretentious, calling yourself a Harvard grad, Shitty wasn’t stupid. A Harvard Law grad would open all types of doors, allowing him to do what he wants and not get stuck in some corporate law bullshit.  </p>
<p>As he studies another logic puzzle, Bitty baking a fucking delicious treat and dancing to a ‘Best of Beyoncé’ playlist (though Bitty would definitely say all her songs should be considered ‘Best of’), he hears Ransom and Holster barge into the Haus. While Bitty’s baking and music was easy to tune out, especially with the future treat of pie as encouragement, Shitty needs to study this. He won’t fall into full coral-reef like Ransom, but he’d appreciate it if the noise wasn’t too loud.  </p>
<p>But between Holster’s non-existent inside voice (great for kegsters and hockey, not great for libraries and studying) and Ransom’s presence to help egg on Holster, Shitty was coming to his wit’s end once they began chatting up Bitty about his next baking creation.  </p>
<p>Suddenly, doing something he rarely does, Shitty snaps. “Would y’all quiet the fuck down!?” </p>
<p>The three others in the kitchen immediately shut up, only Beyoncé playing in the background to make noise. That is until Ransom breaks into laughter.  </p>
<p>“’Y’all?’” Ransom asks in his laughs, which causes Holster to bellow out howls of laughter himself as Bitty trying to hide his giggles with a hand. Purposefully poorly hidden, but the ever-present Southern Gentleman inside of him did at least pretend to hide his amusement.  </p>
<p>Shitty felt himself flush as he realizes why they were laughing, but then joins in. He needs a break anyways, if him snapping like that was any indication. Getting chirped by some of his best brahs for picking up Bitty’s favorite expression, then he’s okay with that. Hell, he doesn’t take the LSAT for a few months from now anyways.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2. Dex </strong>
</p>
<p>Dex felt as if he found himself a place on the team. It may be more ‘permanent repairman’ and ‘baking assistant’ than he initially liked, but he grew to enjoy the roles. It was one of those days where he was Bitty’s baking assistant, helping out by kneading dough for Bitty’s stress baking just before fall midterms (which Dex was using as his own stress relief as well). Bitty has an apple pie in the oven, a blueberry filling in one pot just starting to cook down, and a pecan pie being topped, as Dex is forming the last of the dough they’ll need for the blueberry pie.  </p>
<p>Soon, Chowder and Nursey barges into the Haus, probably smelling the baking pies from the other side of the River. Looking over his shoulder as he cubes the fats into the flour, he sees Chowder in his permanent Sharks hoodie and Nursey in a red sweater and collared shirt, a leaf stuck on his beanie. Just before turning around, he saw a leaf stuck on Chowder’s hoodie too, right above the kangaroo pocket.  </p>
<p>With a smile, Dex turns away and went for his chirp. “Y’all wrestle into another leaf pile?” </p>
<p>Nursey busted out laughing immediately, which Dex didn’t quite get. He just chirped about the leaves on them, it wasn’t that good, that’s for sure. Chowder joins in soon after and Dex could hear Bitty giggle in front of Betsy (which Dex may not fix for Bitty next time just to spite him now). </p>
<p>(Nah, he will). </p>
<p>Dex feels his ears grow hotter and hotter as the laughter continues, frustration hitting him as he knows this is them laughing at him instead of at his chirp. His temper flaring up, he tries to think of what he said to cause this reaction.  </p>
<p>Just before he boiled over, he remembers.  </p>
<p>‘Y’all.’ </p>
<p>As if the metaphorical pot was pulled off the burner, Dex feels his temper reduce from the boil it was at earlier, more embarrassed than anything else. But he had to laugh at his word choice, so he joins in as the rest were dying down.  </p>
<p>“’Y’all?’ I know you’re hanging with Bitty a lot these days, but never thought you’d go full Southern on us, Dexter.” Nursey finally spoke, once his belly laughs finally subsided.  </p>
<p>With a smirk, Dex retorted. “This y’all-speaking boy can still take you down, city boy.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, country boy?” Nursey baited. Dex could see his smile, knowing this would be for fun. Not like last month, where they’d be yelling at each other by now. Shitty sat them both down and got them to straighten up a bit, understanding each other better through vigorous debate.  </p>
<p>With Nursey’s goad, Dex finished cutting the fat into the dough, placing the bowl in the fridge so the butter will stay cold, and rinsed off his hands. As Nursey began to suspect Dex was just going to keep on working with Bitty, his defenses down, Dex attacks, wrestling Nursey to the ground and pinning him quickly.  </p>
<p>Once Nursey was tapping out, Dex got off, a satisfied smirk on his face. Thank you, John, for being the high school wrestler in the family, even if he probably practiced on Dex just to pin him instead of actually learning any techniques. Pulling Nursey onto his feet, and seeing his own smirk, Dex knew they could be friends. Maybe not Chowder-levels, but at least not constantly at each other’s throats.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3. Lardo </strong>
</p>
<p>Lardo is a busy woman. From finishing up her thesis (with Nursey’s help, thankfully) to trying to figure out what she’ll do after she graduates. Her family’s pushing for a master’s program, maybe RISD or something in Boston. But she wants to take a break, commission herself out and go from there. Masters maybe later, but for now see how she does with just her Samwell degree.  </p>
<p>Looking into Boston, she knows she can get studio space for cheap. Co-ops willing to rent shared studios for up-and-coming artists. It’ll only take a few good-sized commissions to pay for the space itself. And besides that, she’s planning on living with Shitty, Ransom, and Holster at what they’ve dubbed ‘Haus 2.0’, wherever that may be.  </p>
<p>As she began to think about how little time was left in her last semester at Samwell (they’ve already found her replacement in Ford, who should be able to whip these boys into shape about as good as she had these past few years), a symphony of noise began to tumble up the stairs. Less in sync than Ransom and Holster, she ignores it until it crashes into her room.  </p>
<p>Looking up from her laptop in her under-the-bed chair, she just watches Dex and Nursey argue about her dibs, not getting physical just yet (it hadn’t been physical since their first month, arguments turning into bickering soon after that torturous month).  </p>
<p>From what she could tell, Ransom and Holster gave their dibs to Ollie and Wicks (which, really dudes? Couldn't coordinate with the other person giving out dibs this year?) back in February and Ollie mentioned it in passing just now. So, they rushed to get her to give out her dibs.  </p>
<p>As they bicker, debating to each other on who ‘deserves’ Lardo’s dibs, Lardo sighs to herself, what she expected her plan to be for her dibs now in ruins. The attic had always been paired up, since well before Ransom and Holster, and Dex and Nursey were going to be the starting D-men this year. She assumed Ransom and Holster would give them their dibs and she’ll choose one of the other senior. Ollie or Wicks. Doesn’t necessarily matter which one, as the other will probably just move in. They’re quiet, but they make a great couple. Fist bumps and all. </p>
<p>Instead, she has one space for two separate people (not dating or anything like that), both deserving of dibs. Nursey was working on her specifically, helping proofread all her art criticisms and fixing her bibliographies. But Dex had been working for dibs for two years, in his own way of literally fixing everything in the Haus. Betsy who knows how many times his freshman year, the washer and dryer numerous times this year, her and Chowder’s shower once or twice, the other shower a few times too, the porch, the stairs, the Reading Roof after that particularly bad storm. Hell, fixing Betsy alone would probably be enough to get Bitty’s next year, but he still does a lot for the Haus.  </p>
<p>They both deserve dibs, and she didn’t want to be forced to choose one for dibs.  </p>
<p>Then, Bitty came upstairs, apparently being interrupted for his vlog in the kitchen.  </p>
<p><b> *** </b> </p>
<p>With the coin landing in a crack between the floorboards, Lardo couldn’t help but smirk after her initial shock. Nursey was laughing, but Dex looked shellshocked. As he collapses to his knees in front of the coin (which was a bit too dramatic), he began to beg for a re-dibs-flip (which was way too dramatic). After rebuffing this plea, Lardo watches as Nursey crouches down, seemingly attempting to reassure his fellow D-man that sharing won’t be so bad.  </p>
<p>But when Dex started pleading, wondering if this was a test or not, Nursey began to chirp. Which was the perfect time for Chowder to come in and be his usual excited self as his best friends will all be in the Haus.  </p>
<p>With Chowder jumping and screaming, Dex still quiet on the floor, and Nursey sharing Chowder’s enthusiasm, Lardo knew this would go on for a while without some intervention.  </p>
<p>With her best manager voice, Bitty already going downstairs, she firmly spoke. “Y’all have ten seconds to get out of my room.” </p>
<p>She caught what she said as she finished the sentence, and used her glare to silence Nursey immediately, seeing the chirp on the tip of his tongue. With that, him and Chowder left, heading to Chowder’s teal-infested room, leaving Dex to wallow.  </p>
<p>Looking down at the D-man, quiet but apparently in shock, she knew she couldn’t physically force him out (thanks to be over a foot shorter than the red-haired defenseman), so she went back to her chair and continued her post-Samwell planning, finding a suitable-enough apartment to call Haus 2.0.  </p>
<p>He’ll recover. Hopefully.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4. Coach Murray </strong>
</p>
<p>They were in the Frozen Four again. Actually, they were in the Frozen Four<em> finals </em>again. As his team got ready, keyed up to take on Brown for the title, he was proud of how far this squad had gone. After a disappointing end of last year, never really finding a great scoring replacement for Zimmermann, they had one with Whisk this year. O’Meara was competent on Whisk’s other wing, and Bittle was still the speed demon he was recruited to be. And even after Nurse broke his arm, Dex was able to hold his own with River, but they excelled once Nursey was back on the ice. </p>
<p>Coach Murray stood up, getting ready to address his team. With a cough to start, he began what he was hoping to be a rousing pre-game speech.  </p>
<p>As he wound down, he ended his speech. “Y’all can beat their asses, so let’s take home a championship!” </p>
<p>Instead of the cheers as they head towards the ice to get ready for the puck drop, Murray was instead met with laughter throughout the team. Murray just raises an eyebrow, not letting his mild embarrassment (though it won’t be the first or last time this team embarrasses him) show, until someone explains.  </p>
<p>It was Ford who recovers first. “I’m sure ‘y’all’ will do just fine on the ice.” </p>
<p>Realizing what he said, Murray let himself smile, holding back any laughter of his own. If the team can laugh at his expense, that’s a good sign. They can beat Brown for the title. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5. Jack </strong>
</p>
<p>Jack and Bitty just got married. In a beautiful ceremony just outside Providence (because they couldn’t force one side of the family to fly to the other side’s hometown, plus it was close to their friends), they were just coming back together to join their reception from their post-ceremony pictures. First with the groomsmen and bridesmaids (which Shitty and the rest of the SMH contingent calling the groomsmaids and bridesmen, especially as neither had any specific gender allocation, though Shitty and Lardo dubbed themselves the ‘best maid’ and ‘man of honor’ respectively) and family members, ending with just himself and Bitty.  </p>
<p>They gave each other one last quick peck before entering their reception, getting ready to have their first dance as husbands under Beyoncé’s ‘Halo’.  </p>
<p>Once Beyoncé’s voice faded away, Jack took a moment to just hold onto Bitty, until they broke apart to continue the reception, first with a toast to their families and friends.  </p>
<p>Jack chose to speak first, wanting to thank everyone for coming and to support their relationship. With a tear ready to fall down his cheek, he ended his toast with “I couldn’t have done it without y’all.” </p>
<p>He saw the tears down Shitty’s face and how his heartfelt speech rocked through the crowd. But he saw Kent stifling a laugh. Jack wanted to glare, give him a stink eye, but then he remembers what he just ended with.  </p>
<p>After a moment, as others recognize the additional Southern expression, Jack looked down at Bitty, himself holding back a laugh with tears down his face. Jack knew the tears were from the rest of the speech, but the laugh was from the dropped ‘y’all’.  </p>
<p>Jack let himself chuckle, which opens the floodgates of laughter and chirps from family and friends throughout. And as he took his chirps, Jack knew that while it wasn’t perfect, it was perfectly them, and that’s all he could ask for.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> +1. Bitty </b> </p>
<p>Bitty was tearing up as Jack gave his thank you speech to the crowd. So heartfelt for this big Canadian moose he now gets to call his husband. But one he ended his speech, slipping a ‘y’all’ at the end, Bitty tried his hardest not to laugh. He knew he was giggling behind his hand, but he couldn’t help it.  </p>
<p>As the crowd, at first teary-eyed, recognizes the bomb Jack just dropped, they began their own valiant attempt at holding back laughter. Though some were trying harder than others (cough cough Mr. Parson). Looking up at Jack, Bitty saw his face red from embarrassment at first but began to chuckle at himself. Which began a wave of laughter and chirps from the crowd.  </p>
<p>Once it finally calmed down, after what felt like an hour of chirps (a wedding full of hockey players in attendance will do that), Bitty took over and gave his own speech. He had a plan, thanking everyone for coming and something similar to what Jack said. But now, with him dropping that on the unsuspecting crowd, Bitty knew exactly what to say.  </p>
<p>Standing up with the mic, a smirk on his face, Bitty spoke to the crowd. “Y’all are too much, eh?” </p>
<p>This brought in a chorus of laughter, setting himself up for another batch of chirps. Bitty just leaned himself onto Jack, looking down at his seated husband as their family and friends came up with new chirps. Sharing a smile, Bitty loves moments like this. Friends and family teasing in their well-meaning ways, together with Jack.  </p>
<p>He never thought he’d get to have this. But now that he has it, he’ll take it. Every day of the week. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>